


by the light of the moon

by peachpety



Series: Drarry Drabbles 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Night Terrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpety/pseuds/peachpety
Summary: Sharing a dorm room at Hogwarts after the war, Harry helps Draco heal.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabbles 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084379
Comments: 27
Kudos: 109





	by the light of the moon

**Author's Note:**

> This snippet I cut from on old WIP and massaged into 333 words for October's prompt _In the Dead of Night_. I love the idea of the otherworldly-ness of the small hours, where terrifying and also wonderful things can transpire. Big thanks for curlyy-hair-don't-care for helping a gal out of a confusing snag! Enjoy! xo peach

It’s not long after Harry moves into the 8th year dorm before he’s awakened in the small hours to Draco in the throes of the first of many night terrors. 

On those nights, when the stars don’t align and the universe dredges up dark secrets, Draco thrashes about and makes the books on the shelves rattle. Other nights, he writhes, moaning, and the air shivers. Outside a Harvest Moon shines, and Harry listens to Draco exorcise his demons, sitting on the floor of their dorm room, leaning against Draco’s bed.

Sometimes while Harry sits, Draco cards trembling fingers through Harry’s hair.

And Harry lets him.

One night, Draco surprises Harry by climbing into his bed and settling next to him without a word. Harry stays up reading while Draco sleeps, pressed against Harry’s side, his breathing even and calm. Outside thick snow clouds hide the Wolf Moon.

Draco sleeps with Harry the next night and every night thereafter.

And Harry lets him.

By the light of a Pink Moon, the green ‘D’ on Draco’s Weasley sweater rises and falls evenly, and Harry all at once becomes acutely aware of Draco snuggled against him, all pointy elbows and bony knees.

Every night, heat settles in his muscles and he thinks about every conceivable, non-desirable thing — goblins, and blast-ended skrewts and even Voldemort, that one time, when Draco rolls in his sleep and his knee slips innocently between Harry’s legs.

The bright Strawberry Moon hangs low when Draco starts talking. 

And Harry lets him.

They stay awake all night, limbs entwined, talking about a father’s pride tainted by power and a father-figure blinded by greater good. They shed tears over the protection of a mother’s love, and Draco promises to buy Harry another cauldron, as many as he bloody wants, after his angry magic destroys the one on Harry’s shelf while listening to Harry recount his childhood.

As their magic blends in kaleidoscopic resplendence with the dawn, Draco kisses Harry.

And Harry lets him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me indulgently lurking on [tumblr](http://peachpety.tumblr.com/).


End file.
